Eat You Eat Me
by Jun-Despair
Summary: "I'm going to eat you, if you keep refusing to eat." He said with a smile as he placed a bowl of rice and another plate of side dishes on the table. He could feel Makoto's grey eyes stared at him as if he was challenging him.


**Not Beta-ed. Enjoy**

* * *

The rustling from the bed on his side, woke him up from the deep slumber. He groaned and pulled the blanket up to cover his head, mostly to block the noises and the lights out. Makoto went home pretty late last night and drenched in rain because of the lecture goes for eternity. Well, that exaggerating. But, he did came home late because of the never-ending speech.

"It's morning already." Said a deep voice from his back and he felt the mattress sunk from another person's weight. He replied with a hum, which the other person barely hear.

Makoto heard a sigh and the weight on his bed disappeared. Just as he thought he will get his peaceful sleep back, the blanket was yanked away from him and he covered his face with his hands, grunted. He knew that he won't get anymore sleep as his roommate woke up.

"Don't be like that. We need to go early anyway. Come on." His said roommate pulled his hands away from his face and Makoto closed his eyes tightly. Still not getting adjusted to the glaring light. He felt a slight peck on his lips and his eyes shot open. "Good morning, princess." He rolled his eyes at the silver-haired man's statement.

"Whatever."

Yu chuckled at his behaviour. The dark-haired man can be very moody when he's sleep deprived. "I will make breakfast. What do you want?" He asked as he made a stroll to the kitchen. Makoto followed behind him to sit on the sofa, carefully folding the test papers that he just learned yesterday.

"I'm fine with anything."

Ha, figures. Yu knew very well that his mate are not good with deciding something. So he will just make some toasts with eggs and bacon. At least, it will stuff their stomach 'til lunch break.

* * *

Makoto's breakfast was left untouched, and Yu furrowed his eyebrows. "You have a lot of time to eat, you know." He said to the other male who was currently busy rummaging his-their-bookshelf. The taller man sighed and went tho put the breakfast in a lunch box. He can slip it into Makoto's bag later.

"Ah, sorry. I think I will eat later. I forgot that I need to do something for the morning class." The dark-haired one said after successfully found the book that he was searching for. A guilt bunched up in his chest as he knew, that Yu went into some troubles to cook him a breakfast. Sure, the guy really like to cook and very skilled in it, but making breakfast for two grown men is pretty...time consuming. The other male should've just went to the campus first, rather than taking care of him.

"I will put the lunch box on your bag then. Make sure you eat it before it went stale, 'kay?" Yu chuckled and placed the box carefully inside Makoto's bag. "I'm going first then, I will see you at campus." And with that, he left Makoto alone in their apartment.

* * *

At the lunch break, Makoto was busy doing the paper works for his reports in the library. He stuffed his ears with his favorite earphones, and completely deaf to his surroundings. Good thing that he made an alarm to warn him about the change of the class.

But, still.. his lunch left untouched.

* * *

Yu went home a bit early, and saw his roommate sitting on the floor, wearing glasses, and focused on the books that was scattered on table. The silver-haired man raised his eyebrow and sat next to the smaller male, after he took off his shoes, of course.

"Another paperwork?" Yu asked and leaned on Makoto's shoulder, looking at the papers with the dark-haired man's nice and tidy handwriting. Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of the lunch box on the smaller man's bag. "You didn't eat. Did you?"

Makoto placed down his pen and rested his head on top of Yu's, yawning. "Ah, I forgot to eat. I spent lunch break to get the reports done. And, I'm going to sleep early tonight, so you don't have to make a dinner for me." He said as his hands were busy to clip the papers together.

The silver-haired one sighed and held Makoto's hand tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. He felt the other male raised his head, and he turned to see into the gray eyes. A hint of tiredness could be seen on them, and Yu went to take off Makoto's glasses, before kissing his lips. "You need to eat. You skipped almost all the foods today. And, you already become skinny."

"Well, sorry for not being muscular." That's not the point! Yu almost slammed his face on the table, but, he held the urge.

"I will make you a dinner. Eat it before you sleep."

Makoto's mouth opened, but then closed them again. "I told you I'm going to sleep. It's not like I'm hungry-"

"Hungry or not, you need to eat."

"You are so persistent."

"So you, too."

Makoto knew that this will be a very long argument to he decided to get inside his room. He doesn't feel like eating anytime soon. And the dinner was included in it.

"Makoto, open the door. You need to eat dinner." Yu knocked the door and sighed as there was no answer. He turned the doorknob and hissed when he knew the door was locked. "I can't sleep if you lock the door like this. We share a same room, right?"

He heard a soft shuffling from the room, and then a light click at the door. Indicated that it was been unlocked. Yu pushed the door open, then he quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Now, Makoto can't run away.

"I'm going to eat you, if you keep refusing to eat." He said with a smile as he placed a bowl of rice and another plate of side dishes on the table. He could feel Makoto's grey eyes stared at him as if he was challenging him.

The silver-haired man sighed and went up to the bed, hovering over the smaller man. He could see Makoto's shoulder tensed and he smiled.

"Thanks for the meal."

He went down to kiss the dark-haired man, his right hand sneaked to grab the paler arms, not giving them any chance to move. He was rewarded by a nip on his lips, hard enough to drew blood and he winced.

His prey decided to fight back, hm?

Yu positioned himself between Makoto's legs, and moved closer so his legs were resting on Yu's hips. Their crotch pressing down together. Which drew a moan from the man below him.

The silverette grunted and he grind their hard on slowly. Painfully slow, because Makoto starting to squirm and moved his hips. Yu held it in place and felt the clear grey eyes glared at him for restricting the pleasure.

"Patience." He whispered under his breath and began showering Makoto's neck with light kisses. Licking the sensitive skin and the sucked hard. The bluenette's back began to arch, and Yu went lower to place kisses on the cloth-covered skin on Makoto's chest. It feels amazing that the usually stoic, and calm person could show this kind of lustful expressions.

* * *

"I never thought about having sex would make me hungry."

"Starving, to be exact. You haven't eat anything since the morning. Of course your stomach will make that kind of noise."

Yu stared at the empty plate happily as his mate finally gave up and eat the dinner after their activity earlier. He had to held a laugh when Makoto's stomach starting to make an embarrassing noises just before their orgasm.

The smaller man ended up eating the whole plate with his face flushed and Yu can't help but to smile. Well, at least his persistence paid off. Maybe he should use a method like this to make Makoto eat a lot.

* * *

**A.N**

**Soooo... yeah.. here I am...**

**I noticed that Makoto here is a bit OOC. even though that I played the game a lot of time and I can even remember all the conversations and the answers, I still can't manage with his personality. I watched P3Movie #1 and noticed he's pretty ignorant and obedient, he will get riled only when deaths are involved. Then I went to listen to the drama CD and his personality there still ignorant, but pretty caring and kind. And then, I went to read the manga. So, here I am. Trying to experimenting his attitude. So, Please kindly review and tell me about which Makoto or Minato's personality that you like. I really appreciated it.**


End file.
